Savior
by makkaron
Summary: He was her savior. This is probably the third time he's given her a heart attack by saving her life, by being so close, by just being the amazing Naruto she knew so well.  Naruto x Hinata


Naruto x Hinata

Saviour by Black Veil Brides

He was her savior. This is probably the third time he's given her a heart attack by saving her life, by being so close, by just being the amazing Naruto she knew so well.

"Hey..! Come on little lady, don't you want to party with me?" the unknown man called, undoubtedly drunk, "I won't hurt you, come on, we can have lots of fun tonight if you come home with me you know!"

He pinned the lavender eyed girl against the wall in the alleyway, restricting her movement and causing her to squeal in pain multiple times.

"N-No! Please stop, I need to go home now! Please let me go!" she squealed loudly, hoping to attract someone's attention and ward off the drunken man.

"Don't be like that! Let's go have some fun!" he drawled out again, tugging slightly upward at her shirt, "We can do it right here if you want!"

She gasped when he began feeling her up, a short cry escaping her lips.

"Aww , come on girlie, I'll walk you home tomorrow too-" he started, only to be sent face down into the concrete by a savior's fist. It all happened so fast, she was pinned to the wall, she was on her knees shaking, and then, she was being swept up off her feet bridal style and feeling the wind as her savior sprinted off to who knows where.

"Hinata.." Naruto said, slowing to a walk as he gazed at her with worried blue eyes.

"N-Naruto.." she squeaked, blushing at the sight of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, not sure if he got there fast enough.

"Y-yeah.. Thank you.." she whispered, trying to forget what had happened and embrace what was happening _now._ Naruto was here, he saved her. But this time he was carrying her, he really was! They walked on in silence before Naruto interrupted it, "Umm.. Maybe we should go to my house for tonight, Hinata.." She was too nervous and traumatized to respond.

As they neared the door and he leaned forward to push it open, he lightly brushed his lips across her forehead before stepping through the doorway and closing the door slowly with his foot.

"We're here.." he murmured, setting her down on the small green couch in the front room of his apartment.

He quickly paced through the kitchen and to the microwave, shoving a cup of instant ramen inside and setting it for a minute before grabbing the blanket off his bed and slowly approaching Hinata, who had been sitting there, stiff and patient. She hadn't said anything for a very long time and it was worrying him, even though it was to be expected after an event like that.

Before he had the chance to give her the blanket, the microwave went off, signaling dinner time. He grabbed the cup and a pair of chopsticks and set them on the coffee table next to the couch before sitting down on the couch next to Hinata. He spread the blanket over the both of them in silence before snatching the chopsticks and ramen from the table.

"Want some?" he offered suddenly, making her twitch violently. He noticed this and leaned forward, offering to feed her since she would probably end up spilling. She was reluctant at first, but she then leaned forward, eyes never leaving his face, and quickly slurped the noodles up. After getting a little more comfortable, Naruto draped an arm around her waist before gently pulling her closer. She squeaked and stiffened a little before settling down and leaning back against his chest.

"Naruto.." she said quietly, looking him in the eye, "Thank you for saving me.." She blushed again before lightly scratching her cheek. He pecked her forehead again, making them both redden slightly, before murmuring, "It's alright.."

It was silent the rest of the night, he placed his head atop of hers as she shifted to find a more comfortable position.

"I'll bring you home in the morning, okay?" he said quietly, trying not to disturb the silence.

"Alright.." she agreed, never feeling so happy in her life.

He stayed awake a little while after she fell asleep in order to gaze upon her sleeping form.

_She's so beautiful.._

He stayed awake as long as he could before shifting and falling into a blissful sleep.

_I'll kiss her again for real in the morning.. _

He smiled before falling asleep.

_Yeah.. I definitely will._


End file.
